Save Me
by IamaDiaryofThirteen
Summary: Lucy is a young girl with bad family problems. She finds comfort in her loneliness and she begins to be more and more sad. Until one day she meet a strange boy named Natsu on a writing forum ... A Fairy Tail fanfiction in an alternative universe. Contains huge amount of NaLu !
1. Introduction

**Hi everyone.**

 **It's my first Fairy Tail fanfiction. I'm a french girl but I do like writing in english. So you might see lots of mistakes.**

 **Please be gentle, enjoy, and tell me if you want more :)**

 _Introduction_

\- I don't think like going out today.

The words came out from a young girl's mouth. She had blond hair and big brown eyes that could reflect the beauty of the sun. She didn't seem very old, maybe nineteen or twenty.

\- Aw Lucy, come on ! You never feel like going out these days …

\- I know, Levy. But I just … Oh forget it, I'm not well, my bed is calling me. Sorry, I have to go !

And she hung up the phone.

Lucy looked at her bed, a sad smile on her face. She never lied before, and mainly to her best friend. But since this horrible story with her father, she was just … awful. She never felt this bad before. The teen just wanted to sleep all day, to write her feelings and to cry in her loneliness.

One year exactly before this day, she saw her father after thirteen months of separation. It was a shock, a painful moment. Her mother always said he was crual, violent and didn't love anyone.

But a the moment, Lucy knew it wasn't true. So she spoke to her father to discover the hidden part of the story.

Her mother was a liar, she always discredited him. For nothing. And the young and innocent girl believed every single world !

So a few months later, Lucy decided it was time to leave her hometown. She didn't belong there anymore. She didn't want to see her mother, she felt guilty about her father.

So she moved to a new city called Paname.

She began her new studies and made a new friend, named Levy. She spent a lot of time with her … until she began to feel bad.

She was lonely even with a friend, a cat and a new life to discover. She was sad because of her past. She didn't know where she was going. She hated her school and the subject she was studying there.

So she stopped everything and wrapped herself in her loneliness. She said « no » every single time someone asked if she wanted to go anywhere. She ate bad food, ordered a few meals. She didn't want to feel the sun warming her face, the wind touching her cheeks.

She wanted to be lonely.

She didn't want to care. About her, the others, the weather, the world.

Nothing mattered anymore.

But this day, everything was going to change because of a single person. And a computer.

 **So here it is ! Tell me if you want to know what will happen next and I'll keep writing and publishing my chapters :)**


	2. Chapter 1 : Welcome to the team

**Hehe, so here is the first chapter ! You all seemed to like the introduction so I decided to continue the story. I really hope you'll like it the way it is.**

 **Sorry, I know it's very short, but I promise I'll improve by the end of the fic.**

 **See you soon, and don't forget to review my work and fav it if you're interested in reading the entire story !**

 _ **Chapter 1** :_ _Welcome to the team_

« I really don't know what to do today. I'm so bored … Should I brush my hair ? It was a big mess this morning. »

And so, Lucy went to the bathroom and looked at her reflect. Not only her hair was mess. She was despair itself, she looked like she hadn't been eating in days.

So she took a bath and washed her hair. She made herself look a little more healthy.

Then, she went back to her room and turned on her computer.

She entered the link of her newfound forum, where she was writing little stories and poems.

There, she saw an ancient user named « FireBall ». She talked to him once, the first time she loged on the chatbox. He used to write beautiful stories about dragons and great battles.

Hearty – Hey Fire man.

FireBall – Yosh. And how do you know I'm really a man ?

Hearty – Not sure. But on your profile page, it's what we can see.

FireBall - … You got me there, miss.

Hearty – I can ask you the same question. Am I a real girl ?

FireBall – I don't really know. But when I read your texts, I can sense it's a girl pen who wrote it.

Hearty – Oh … You actually read my texts ?

FireBall – Well yeah. You're new, and I like your style ! Especially this one shot where you talk about a teen with her family problems and her sadness … Well, it's kind of depressing but cool.

Hearty – Okay … Thanks by the way.

FireBall – No « thanks » here Hearty. I'm on this forum to write, to read, and to say what I think. It's just … normal.

Hearty – You may be right … Sorry.

FireBall – Don't be sorry. Oh, forgot to ask, would you like to join our Skype group ? We talk and laugh a lot on it. You should have fun.

Lucy seemed confuse. It was like he knew she needed help.

At first, she didn't want to accept. Because of her loneliness and all. But on a second thought, she decided it was better to force herself. Just a little bit.

Hearty – Okay. Thank you. I'll send you my username in private.

FireBall – No prob ! See ya there.

Hearty – Yes :)

The guy loged out. Soon after, a little sound informed her she received a Skype invitation. She cheked it : A guy named Natsu wanted to add her.

« Natsu ? What a strange name … But anyway I'll check if he actually is FireBall. »

Lucy - Hey there. Are you the fire man I know ?

Natsu – If you're the Hearty I talk to … Well yes I am.

So she accepted the invitation.

Natsu – Lucy, right ? I like your name. Is that the real one ?

Lucy – Yes. And Natsu … Not common. It's yours ?

Natsu – Yep. Not common but my name since I was born.

Lucy – Hehe. Well, will you add me to the group ?

Natsu – Already done.

The blondie looked left. Indeed, her screen was showing a new contact, called « The little writers ». Same name as the forum.

She clicked on it and sent a « hello ». Immediately after, she received a call from the group.

She hesitated for a long time and accepted it. But at first, she couldn't say a word.

She began to hear lots of voices, all unknown. She was lost in this crowd of new people, and she acted a little shy for a few minutes.

But then, a male voice, louder than the others, caught her attention.

\- Hey Hearty ! Or … I mean Lucy !

Even if she didn't know this high, strange voice, she realized immediately it was FireBall who was talking. Or, more precisely, Natsu.

So with a little voice, she answered :

\- He … Hey everyone ! It's a pleasure to be here.

All of the members started responding at the same time, and Lucy couldn't understand a single word. She laughed so hard hearing these people trying to talk louder than the others.

Suddenly, she stopped. She realized a very important thing : For the first time since a few months, she laughed. With a real smile. Not a fake one as always.

So her happiness was about to make her heart explode. It was so good to be in this group. And all of that because of the one and only FireBall.


	3. Chapter 2 : Put the real life aside

**Hello everyone ! First, I want to apologize for this HUGE delay. I went through personnal problems and I had to give up on my internet life. But I'm back and I'm motivated ! This story will continue no matter what :)**

 **Thanks for your support, you're all amazing ! Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2 :** **Put the real life aside**

The next morning, Lucy woke up early. She didn't pu her alarm on, but from then, she had a new motivation. A new reason to stand no matter what.

She didn't eat, she didn't get dressed. She just wanted to turn on her computer. She nearly broke it when she realized there were some updates that needed to be made. But she stayed calm, because it was her only way to contact _them_.

When her computer wallpaper showed up, she clicked on the skype button and waited. The application took several seconds to load, way too much time. But then, the conversation appeared. With much joy, Lucy sent a message.

" Hello ! Anyone here ? "

She waited for an answer. But it didn't come. Suddenly, she realized something : she wasn't at school, but every others were there.

The sadness came back, stronger, filling her with tears.

 _Why do I cry ? I shouldn't ... I have ... friends now._

She thought about Levy.

 _But I already had._

Lucy felt bad all of a sudden. She shouldn't have been so desperate for her virtual friends presence. She had real friends for Mavis' sake !

But for an unknown reason she didn't want to see Levy. Not at this moment.

She had known Natsu and the others for just one day, but she felt like they were going to be a big part of her life. She just wanted to be with them.

Suddenly, she heard a strange sound coming from her computer. It was a message from Natsu. Lucy couldn't believe she was so happy to see him.

\- Hey Natsu ! You're not in school ?

\- Yes but I don't really care, I wanted to see if there was anyone of the group. And you're here Lucy ! How have you been ?

\- Good. But be careful, the teacher could see you !

\- No, she's too concentrated in her calculations X)

\- Oh right !

The blond girl laughed for the second time in only a few hours. She couldn't be happier.

Natsu and Lucy talked all day long. They were beginning to know each other better every second. The guy even presented all of the group members to Lucy.

There was this one girl, so gentle but who could be scary sometimes, Erza or TheGirlKnight as she was named. An other guy, Gray or IceCube, was also here, and was always arguing with Natsu about his stories. They were so conflicting !

Natsu kept on talking about the writers for some time and Lucy knew them all by the end of the day.

So when the night came, Lucy called everyone, and they were all so surprised that she knew so much about them.

Suddenly, she decided she could trust them. So she turned on her camera and everyone could see her face. Natsu followed immediately. A lots of comments were heard " Beautiful ! " " You're pretty Lucy " " Cute Hearty ! " " You seem nice ... " " Not bad, I'll admit ... " " A LOVE RIVAL ! ". The last comment was from Juvia, allias WaterSlice. Everyone knew she had a huge crush on Gray, but no one said a thing. Lucy was scared and she quickly answered : " Don't worry Juvia, I'm not interested " some laughs followed " Oh and also, thanks everyone. You're all so gentle and I'm not even brushed ! I must look horrible. And you don't really know me ... I don't think I'm this nice or cute. I might even be ... crual "

Natsu was the one to answer, with a strangely deep and worried voice : " You shouldn't say that. What happened that makes you feel that way ? "

Lucy didn't answer that " I ... I can't really talk about it ".

And she hung up, hardly containing herself from crying. The young girl regretted immediatly. It wasn't Natsu's fault. She shouldn't blame him for his words. He didn't know.

In the mid time, she received a message from Levy.

 _" Hey blond head ! Want to hang out ? We're going to a cafe with the girls ! "_

Lucy answered quickly.

 _" Sorry, not now. Will see you later "_

And then, she went back in the call and apologized for her action. No one was mad.

They all kept talking, nearly all night long. And no one mentioned the subject again. They shared musics, videos and laughed for hours and hours.

Natsu's POV

4 a.m. Everyone went to bed except for Natsu.

He couldn't stop thinking about what Lucy said earlier. It was so strange and ... familiar. He used to feel that way when he was little. His father left without any explication and let him alone with his mother. Natsu thought he was guilty for years, until his mother told him the truth. She died when he was 13.

Crual life that let him with just a brother and a cat.

But he got over it.

At the moent, he was worried about Lucy. What had gotten into her ? She acted like nothing happened all night but he knew that there was more then that. And he had to find out. But how ? He learned just a few minutes ago that she lived 800 kilometers away ...

Anyway, at the moment he just had to sleep. Only 2 hours before the alarm ...

 **And here it is ! Not very long but I promise I'll do better for the next chapter. As I said, there's more where that comes from !**

 **So don't forget to review and fab if you like it ^^ I'll be back very soon.**


	4. Chapter 3 : Tell me how you feel

**Hey guys ! Sorry I went missing again… To tell you the truth, I lost interest for Fairy Tail. And a few weeks ago, I decided to rewatch it ! And now guess what … i'm inspired ! So here is the chapter 3 of my fic, and you can expect the next chapter for really soon** **;)**

 **Chapter 3 :** **Tell me how you feel**

Natsu POV

 _Natsu - Daddy ? Is that you ?_

 _… - Yes son._

 _Natsu - Oh I'm so glad you're here … I have so many questions …_

 _… - I'm with you now._

 _Natsu – Yes …_

 _Natsu – Wait … No … Daddy … Where are you … Why did you leave ?!_

 _I don't want to be alone … Not again … No !_

Natsu woke up with a strange sound. His clock was ringing and didn't plan on stopping. The young man turned it off with violence. He was still shocked. This nightmare … He used to live it every night when he was younger. But then, for years … It didn't bother him at all. So why now ?

He couldn't understand.

His roommate at the boarding school was Grey, also known as IceCube on the forum « The Little Writers » woke up too. They didn't got along well but knew they could count on each other if they had trouble.

Grey – « Hey, Fire Head, be quiet ! I'm trying to avoid a headache right now. »

Natsu – « Wathever. »

Grey – « Hum. You're feeling alright buddy ? »

Natsu – « Yeah. »

Upset, the young man dressed up quickly and went downstairs to eat a deserved breakfast. He ate bacon with eggs, bread and orange juice, as he always did. He was stuffing himself at every meal, but he never got fat.

Grey arrived soon and took a seat.

Grey – « You're such a frozen head you know. But anyway. Please try to kick another thing than the clock next time ! »

Natsu – « Like your face ? »

Grey – « Eh. I see you didn't lost your sense of humor. Do you want me to refresh your tiny brain ? »

… - « Hey guys, may I join ? »

A girly voice was heard, that was familiar to the two men.

Natsu – « Lisanna ! Of course, come ! »

Lisanna was Natsu's girlfriend. He met her many years ago and they fell in love during secondary school.

She kissed him and they had lunch together. Grey left quietly : he prefered to be with other guys than this awkward couple.

Lisanna « So, how was your week-end ? »

Natsu « Good. »

Lisanna « You're sure about this ? »

Natsu « Well … Yeah »

Lisanna « Natsu. I have known you for 10 years. I know when you're upset. »

Natsu « Just a nightmare … I'll be better later today ! »

He smiled to reassure his girl.

But he didn't tell her the truth. He was feeling way worst than before and he just wanted to go to his room, lock himself and write. Or maybe just talk to someone else that wasn't here …

Lucy.

He remembered her words. He knew there was something bothering her and he didn't even knew her well. He was worrying about her too. But why ? He didn't have to. She was miles away and it wasn't like he could do anything to help.

The bell rang and he went to class after saying goodbye to Lisanna. But he couldn't concentrate on the lesson.

Not that it changed from the usual routine but it was different this time.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated.

Lucy's POV

The young girl woke up early this morning. She talked to the group nearly all night long, but she couldn't sleep more.

So she looked at her ceiling. She thought about Natsu, Erza, Grey, Juvia and the others. She had known them for several days, but it was like they were some of her best friends.

She realized that she may have put too much trust in them.

But she couldn't care less. They were making her smile, so what else mattered ?

Lucy checked on her clock : it was 8:16 am. She had to talk to someone. But she couldn't bring herself to talk to Levy. She was ashamed of her attitude and she couldn't belileve she was ignoring her like that.

So she sent a message to Natsu. It reminded her that she had to ask for everyone else's number.

« Hey. Hope I don't disturb you »

« Nope. I'm in class but not a problem if you ask me ;) »

« Yeah, I figured this out ! So, how are you ? »

« Fine and what about you ? »

« Good. »

Lies. Always lies. She was tired of lying.

« Actually … I don't feel well. »

« You know what ? I knew it. You can tell me if you want, I don't judge. And besides, we are friends, aren't we ? »

Friends ?... It was a bit fast for Lucy. But yes, she wanted to talk. She needed to talk. Natsu and the others were the only people whe wasn't feeling bad with.

« Okay then … Well, to tell you everything … I had a pretty hard time the past two years. I stopped seeing my father for thirteen months because my mother was discrediting him and was telling me he was the worst man ever. And it was all a big lie. I discovered it one year ago. So I kind of feel bad with my parents right now. It's why I decided to move. I live in Paname right now as you know. I made a friend, adopted a catbut it's not enough. I can't get over it … I stopped school … And … Oh sorry I must bother you with all of this mamering. I bet you were filling good and I just shadowed your day. »

 _Why did I do that ? I sent my all life to a stranger !_

 _I'm the worst …_

And she hid her head under a pillow.

Natsu's POV

Natsu was paralized. He just finished reading Lucy's text, and itw as quite a shock. He had a feeling she was depressed, but not like that ! And mainly … He understood completely how she felt. He wasn't in a good mood either.

But he decided to keep it quiet.

« Wow … It's a lot to take but now I understand your feelings. I wish I could do something … »

Natsu began to think. He had a project a long time ago, but didn't want to bring it up in the skype chat yet.

And maybe, just maybe, it could brighten up Lucy's day.

« Well. I had planned to keep it quiet, but I may have something that can make you feel better. We're a team right ? With all the writers ! So we have to help you. And I just know how we're gonna do that. This evening, let's meet on the Skype chat at 7:00 pm. »

… - « Mister Dragneel. This is not a way to behave in class. Give me that phone. Now. »

Natsu gave it to the teacher with a sigh.

But he was happy, just knowing that he would meet his favorite group again later that day.


	5. Chapter 4 : A normal day

**Hey guys ! The new chapter is here already. I hope you enjoy it ... The next one may be interesting ! Stay tuned ;)**

Natsu POV

The day went by slowly. All the classes were boring for the young man, even gym. It was his favorite usually, but this time, he just wasn't into it. He kept thinking about the Little Writers and how he called them a team earlier that day.

He never did that before, but it was okay in a way : he had known them all for seven years, which was quite a lot.

So he nearly considered them as family, even if he never saw them all at once.

Sometimes, he liked to imagine them all living in the same place, laughing and having good times together. But it was a dream, and only a dream. They all live at every corner of the country, so it was nearly impossible for them to meet in one place.

Natsu sighed. He was sitting in math class, the last of the day. It was boring as hell and the teacher was so severe. But finally, the bing rang. Natsu litteraly flew away with his bag, before anyone had a chance to stand up. He went to the principal office in order to have his phone back. Another student was waiting in front of the door : Grey.

N « Hey icy brain. What are you doing here ? »

G « Same thing as you, flame head. I want my phone back. »

N « How do you know that I'm here for the phone ? »

G « You were rushing to get here. But you dislike the principal. I just figure dit out. »

He winked with an amused face.

N « Okay right. So yours was stolen too, uh ? So you texted in class ? Was it for Juvia ?... »

Grey's expression changed radically.

G « WHAT ? I'm going to kick your butt ! You're dead now ! »

N « Come to me ! You just love her I know it. »

G « I don't ! She's just a creep ! »

N « Yeah, yeah, whatever. »

G « And for you ? Was it for Lisanna ? Or someone else ? »

N « What do you mean ? I'd never ! I'll punch your face until you burn ! »

G « Come and fight ! »

… « Natsu Dragneel. Grey Fullbuster. What are you two doing ? »

N « Just having a gentle batt… »

G « A gentle and friendly conversation. And we're here to get our phones back. »

Principal « Oh, right. I'm going to get them. »

Grey and Natsu kept looking at each other with anger while she was gone.

Principal « Here they are. But be sure to keep them hidden in your bags next time. Or atthe end, I won't give them back to you. Have a good night. »

G « Thanks »

N « Bye »

The guys walked away, looking mad. But they didn't start a fight and went to do their own business.

Natsu didn't wait any longer and runned to his room. He turned on his computer and waited for Skype to turn on. He wasn't very patient so he started to yell at his computer. Finally, the blue and white interface lighted up.

The spiky pink haired man launched a group call. After a few annoying noises, a girl voice responded.

Lucy POV

 _Why is this day so looong ? I'm so bored … I just want to talk with the guys, but I don't have their phone numbers and Natsu doesn't answer anymore …_

Lucy was playing with her hair, looking at the window. It was a beautiful day but she wasn't feeling like going out. She just wanted to lay down in bed for hours.

Suddenly, her heart missed a beat. A loud and high noise stopped her thoughts and surprisedh her.

It was her bell.

She went to the door and opened. Levy was here, a smile on her face, with some caramels in her hands.

Le « Hey sleepy ! Did you turn off your phone ? I tried to call you at least five times ! »

Lu « Sorry … I took a very long bath … »

Le « A bath, uh ? Alright then. Do you feel like going out ? We could visit the park or go to the forest ! »

Lu « I don … »

Le « I know you don't feel too good. But I'm sure this kind of air will make you feel better ! It can't be hurtful can't it ? Plus I miss you … »

Lucy didn't know what to say. She didn't want to, but if she didn't force herself, she was going to get mad. Staying all day at home wouldn't help.

Lu « Okay. I'm getting changed and I come back. »

Le « Yay ! Awesome Lucy ! »

Lu « Wait in the living room, I'll be back soon. »

The blondie went to her room and choosed some random clothes : a stretch jean and a simple withe tee-shirt. Then she brushed her hair and washed her face.

She was back in less than ten minutes.

Le « Wow, you were fast ! Let's go then ! »

Lu « Yeah … »

The young girl took her phone, hoping she could have some kind of answer from Natsu. She was getting worried.

 _What am I thinking ? I'm more than a tiny grain of sandfor him. He has much more important things to do, I'm sure. Don't worry, Lucy._

And with that, the two girls went outside and made their way to the park.

Le « Hey, Lu. I know you may stay quiet about this but … Why are you being so … strange ? You never come out, you barely talk to me and your hair was a real mess when I arrived … I'd just like to know if you're okay … It'snot usual for you to be like that. »

Lu « Really ? Hum … I haven't noticed anything … »

Le « Silly you ! Stop lying, you know I can tell »

Lu « … »

Le « Okay, you don't have to talk right now. Let's have a walk instead »

Lucy smiled when she heard that. She truly had an amazing friend who understood her.

A few hours later, Lucy was back at her home. The afternoon went on quickly and she washappy she got to spend time with Levy. But something felt wrong : the two friends weren't as close as before.

For the first time since the beginning of their friendship, they didn't talk for twenty whole minutes. It wasn't common. They always had a subject, some stories or gossip to talk about. But not this day.

Lucy was sad. She felt alone again.

But then, she remembered that she had the writers with her. So she took her computer and turned it on. A Skype call appeared right away. Lucy answered immediately.

Lu « Hello ? »

N « Lucy ! Hey ! »

Lu « Hi Natsu ! I'm happy you're here ! »

N « Eh eh … Sorry for earlier, the teacher caught me with my phone. »

Lu « Told you it was dangerous ! »

Lucy laughed again, the fourth time in only three days.

N « Yeah yeah »

Some door sound washeard in the background.

N « Already ? I thought you went on your own business. »

G « The writers IS my business »

N « Or Juvia … »

G « Quit it ! »

Lucy laughed again. That made two times in a row.

Lu « Stop it you boys »

… « She's right. »

N « Oh no »

G « We didn't do anything, promise. »

… « Cut it out ! You're scaring our poor new member. Hi Lucy, it's Erza, remember ? »

Lu « Yeah ! You're QueeninArmor on the forum, aren't you ? »

Erza « Exactly. You are smart. I like you. »

Lu « I'm not this much. But thanks ! »

… « Hey guys ! Sorry I'm interrupting … »

Erza « Lucy ! I would like to present you to Wendy, she's our newest member, WindSky on the forum. And the youngest. »

Wendy « Hey ! Nice to meet you »

Lu « The pleasure is all mine ! I'm glad I get to meet a new writer. »

Wendy « I'm only a beginner … »

Lu « But talented, I can tell ! »

The young girl didn't respond. And althought everyone had a camera on, she didn't.

… « GREY SAMA ! Who is this new love rival ? »

Lu « I recognize this voice »

N « Hey Juvia ! »

… « I'm here too »

… « And don't forget about me ! »

And soon, everyone was in the call.

Natsu POV

Natsu was so glad everyone was here. He had hopedt that it would be the case, so he could present his crazy project. He was so excited he could hardly cointain himself.

N « Attention everyone »

G « The devil has spoken »

Er « It better beimportant »

J « As long as I have Grey-Sama … »

Lu « Spell it out, Natsu ! »

N « I've been meaning to talk to you about something … »


	6. Chapter 5 : Real friends

Natsu POV

Natsu « Guys. We've been friends for so long now. I always look forward to talking to you because you're like a family. But something's wrong … We've never seen each other like … in real life you know. »

He paused. Everyone remained silent. They were listening carefully.

Natsu « What I mean is … We should definitely organize something ! A meeting, some holidays … So we can really see each other ! »

The young man stopped and waited for reactions.

Erza « I for one think it's a marvelous idea »

Grey « Why not ? Should be fun to see new faces instead of a flame brain »

Natsu « Eeeh ! You're gonna regret that ! »

Juvia « I'm gonna see Grey-Sama ! I think I'm dying … »

Suddenly, there was a strange high sound coming from his device. He soon realized that Lucy wasn't in the call anymore.

Lucy POV

When the young girl heard what Natsu had to say, she was petrified. Of course it was a beautiful thought and an awesome idea but … she was so new to this all thing.

So she quitted the call.

She had only been part of the group for one week, she didn't really belong. Or at least that was what she thought. She wasn't feeling good about getting in an existing group and she was scared to be left behind. It had already happened.

 _5 years ago, in the city of Mava._

 _\- You're so numb Lucy._

 _Three girls were standing in front of a teenager. The young girl was afraid and holding to four books she just borrowed at the library._

 _-_ _-_ _Why are you beeing so mean ? I just wanted to get along with you …_

 _-_ _-_ _Well get lost ! You were gonna destroy I friendship, I know it ! So go away and never come back !_

 _-_ _-_ _I thought we were friends …_

 _-_ _-_ _Well you thought wrong !_

 _The girls pushed her on the side and all of her books fell._

 _\- I don't understand … They don't want me to be part of their group … I don't want to be lonely … Not again …_

Lucy was pulled out of her thoughts by an incoming skype friend request. It seemed to be the new girl … Wendy was it ?

She accepted it. A message soon followed.

\- Hey. Hum I just wanted to talk because I saw you left the call … We're worried. Is it just your device or is there something bothering you ?...

Lucy was confused. This young teen … She never talked to her, she had just met her, but she was already worrying about her. It wasn't right. Lucy had never met such a kind person.

\- I'm fine don't worry :) I'll come back soon.

\- Great ! We're waiting for you.

She received an other message, coming from someone else this time.

\- Come back ! We're all waiting for you to talk about the project !

It was Natsu.

\- But … I'm so new to this all thing …

\- And you're already part of the family.

Lucy was petrified. Did she read well ? It couldn't be. Her heart was filled with joy but she tried to contain it. And what if there were all liars ? Just like these mean girls from this one time ?

No. She could feel it : they were all like her. They all seemed to have some suffering behind all the happiness they wanted to show. They couldn't lie because they were kind people to the heart.

And it was for this reason they were all writing, wasn't it ? They all had sadness to share, and many more emotions. Natsu with his dragons, Grey with his cold and icy world, Juvia with her water, her rain and her pain, Erza with her armors and her weapons ... They all wanted to defend themselves from something, didn't they ? Their past maybe ...

But unlike Lucy, they all smiled and enjoyed their life. At least they seemed to. They didn't suddenly stop everything, they were going to school or university everyday and they were doing something useful with their life.

So she decided she was going to do the same. She just had to.

She joined the call.

Lucy « So … When is it ? The meeting, I mean. »

Natsu « Luce ! You're back ! »

Lucy « Hum … It's Lucy, not Luce ! »

Natsu « Oh sorry … Missed this one ! »

Lucy laughed.

Lucy « It's fine ! I like Luce »

Everyone seemed happy.

Natsu « We were waiting for your response … Are you willing to meet us as well ? »

Lucy « I am ! And … I'm sorry I left the call. Actually, I was afraid. I'm so new for you, for this team, for everything ... I never had a real group like this one, and when I tried … They all turned their back on me. But I trust you. I feel like talking to you all day and all night and I really admire all of you ! You've inspired me to stop being resentful and sad. I will do something with my life. Staying in bed all day and avoiding the others isn't going to change anything. So yes, I want to see you someday ! »

Erza « That is well said. You are right, I think we're all trustworthy. And you don't have tobe afraid just because you're new. Actually, we all think you're more than welcome here and for our meeting ! »

Grey « Damn true ! »

Juvia « As long as you don't steal Gray-Sama it's okay I guess … »

Wendy « Yayy »

Lucy « Thanks guys. I'm looking forward to have you as real friends. »

Erza « We already are your real friends silly ».

Lucy « You are … »

And she cried. But not because of sadness. Tears of joys were covering her cheeks.

 **I'm not really proud of this chapter, so I hope I can do better for the next one ! Stay tuned :)**


End file.
